Be My Mirror, My Sword, My Shield
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: L has decide the fate of a high school girl, a gang leader of Tokyo's Yakuza. The more she stays the more involved she becomes in his trail of the Kira case, her stay puts her more in danger and him as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or its characters.

I do own Aiko.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter One**_:

_Stoic  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

She sat there in the chair of the interrogation room, her long midnight black hair ended to her hips as it was straight and bangs covered her forehead and thin black eyebrows. Her eyes were icy, a sapphire blue as her skin was a rich cream color. She was wearing jeans and a white beater, with a gang jacket with imprints of a Crow, graffiti style. Her code name was "Baby face" and she was found, the gang leader of one of Japan's most famous gangs, Yakuza, she was one of the leaders, big time. L studied the girl, his onyx colored eyes wondered what thoughts would be going through her head, it irritated him when he heard the crackling of her gum as she sat in the metal chair, unfazed, her face was stoic and her aura felt sickening.

"So, do not wish to speak?" L asked, he spoke from the speak. The girl closed her eyes, completely annoyed.

"Tch. Whatever. Just get me out of this joint." The Japanese girl calmly said, L frowned.

L sighed before speaking once again, "You do know, if you don't speak you'll face twice as many years in jail then you should be." He smirked, surely this would give her a touch with reality and justice.

"You have the wrong girl, let me out." Her demeanor was still the same, L found this girl a nuisance, "Let. me. out."

"Hm. I'll let you stay in jail for three days and see what happens then." L showed no mercy on the young girl as she was dragged away, Light, an auburn, brown hair teen came in. He was about seventeen while L was twenty-five.

"I see your having fun." Light put on his cheesy smiled, as L shrugged.

"This girl will not talk, even though Kira's case is more important focusing on little things wouldn't be such a bother, would they?" L looked at the teen from the chair, he took a sugar cube from the table near him.

Light smiled and placed his composition book down, "Well, try to be more friendly with her and maybe she'll open up." But Light had wanted to take something away from the girl, her life.

"Friendly? And how do I do that?" L asked as he savored the sugar taste of the sugar cube.

Light rolled his brown eyes at the pale man, "Well. You can always try to start up a casual conversation Ryuzaki, don't be so dense."

"Fine. If that will make her talk." He stacked more of the sugar cubes.

**&**

Three days was up and she was back into that cold interrogation room. The girl was irritated beyond her years, she had nothing to do with this as far as she was concerned. Its not her fault she's in the gang, they forced her. Aiko Hikari had a normal life until her mother found herself a boyfriend, beaten, raped, verbally abused was all she knew in life. She hated men, detested them. One day he made her join the Yakuza because money was running short around the house, luckily one of the groups in Tokyo didn't try anything on her even though he was planning to. She killed and got paid for it, another thing she thought she had to do to survive. Now she was caught, in what others called hell. She was already in it so how bad could this one thing be? She ran her long thin fingers through her hair and then twirled her forefinger around a lock of her hair. All Aiko ever wanted was to finish high school, get married, have children and live a peaceful long life but that man her mother loved took that away from her and her mother saved her at last minute. A man who wore a white long-sleeve shirt and regular jeans, no shoes on his feet and his black hair was a bit spiky. His eyes were onyx and he had bags under them, he was pale but his skin didn't look rough. He was older then her from what she could tell, he sat awkwardly in the chair across from her.

"Hello." He smiled, Aiko stared at him as if he was a mad man.

"Can I go home?" Aiko asked, the man frowned and she knew that asking him was pointless.

"No. Behind bars is going to be your home if you don't explain." L nonchalantly said. Aiko's sapphire eyes turned to look at the plain white walls.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, staring at the wall as if heat would radiate from her eyes and blow a hole through it for her to escape.

L placed his hands on his knees and studied the girl. "Why are you in the Yakuza? Aren't you a bit young, you should be in high school, junior year, right?" He asked. Aiko finally turned her gaze on him, they were fixated on him and nothing else.

"Its not like I joined on my own, I was forced to." Her voice was soft and calm, despite her angry attitude she spoke properly. He arched an eyebrow as if he noted her to go on. "When I was twelve, father passed away. Months later my mother found herself a boyfriend, a worker at her job." Aiko sat up straight and rested her elbows on the cold metal table. "He said to me when he first met me, "Lets be good friends, Aiko." Her face was solemn, L watched as she traced circles on the table.

"Continue." L demanded in a calm tone.

Aiko stopped as her eyes closed halfway. "One night my mom had to work over-time, he cooked dinner, the best I ever had. Mr. Naginaba was his name. He was friendly and I thought that one day I could trust him. One time I was in my room, sketching and he came in. I looked him and smiled, I figured maybe he wanted to talk but that was far from what he wanted. He took my innocence, my pureness away. He tainted me. He would do his horrific duties every chance he got. One time I ended up pregnant. When my mom noticed my sickness she took me to the hospital, and they told her I was pregnant but since my body wasn't well formed yet, I would lose it. She slapped me when I told her it was Mr. Naginaba, she didn't believe me. One day he told me that morgage was becoming too high and I should put myself to use. He brought me to an alleyway and one of Osaka's big Yakuza member forced me in. When my mother came home onetime, she caught me screaming and Mr. Naginaba forcing himself inside me. She nearly killed him and held me tight, sorry for not believing in me. But she made me stay int he Yakuza, since she left Mr. Naginaba money was dangerously low and my salary helped a lot." Aiko sighed as L indeed felt pity for the young girl.

"And. . ." He looked at her, waiting to hear her explain more.

Aiko then tapped her nails softly against the table. "I usually would send messages but then they wanted me to kill, just in case the client got funny and didn't pay up for the coke or money they owed. And so, I became the deadly killer named "Baby face" My salary increased and my mother continued to make me stay, so I've been killing with no thought in who I was hurting." Aiko looked up at the pale man.

"I am sorry, that was hard life for you. I cannot stop justice for seeking its rage for your defiance but I will try and help you because I know this isn't your fault." L spoke, Aiko nodded.

L made his way off the chair and walked toward the door, he stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder at the sixteen year old. "You'll need a place to stay, an officer will come and take you there, Aiko." He said as the door had shut. Aiko was happy, her gang life was over but her innocence was far away, never to return again. She cried, she never told anyone what had happened but she didn't want to stay in jail, she wanted a normal life like any other teenage girl. She cried herself to sleep.

**&**

When Aiko awoken, she found herself in a room. It was black and a rose like color red. The bed was queen size with white sheets, black and white pillows, a rose design on the black blanket. She examined the room, the walls were black and white, there was a beautiful chestnut wood vanity, amore' dresser, a huge closet that looked like a walk in. Beautiful shaped lamps, a t.v. on top of the dresser. It was a flat sit screen. A desk with a computer was near the corner, white curtains that hid soaked the Moon's light. She wasn't home or in the interrogation room._ 'You'll need a place to stay, an officer will come and take you there, Aiko.' _She remembered, the man's voice. She looked down, noticed she smelled like fresh white plums and had silky pajamas, someone bathed her and changed her. She held herself afraid, they saw everything...

"Aiko." That man who she spoke to earlier, he was here. 'Is this his home?' The girl asked herself as he came out the dark shadows, the Moonlight showing his figure.

"Your that man." Aiko scowled, he's the one who looked at her fragile and broken body?

"You. . .you pervert!" The girl shouted as L blinked a few times, confused.

He sat on edge of the bed, "How am I? A friend of mine named Misa came and took care of you for me." He smirked as he saw the girl looking dumbfounded.

"Oh. . ." Was all the sixteen year old girl said.

"An apology would be nice." The onyx eyed man remarked.

The girl pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear, she wasn't good at those _**"apologies"**_ "I am sorry, mister. . ." Aiko trailed off.

"Ryuzaki Ryuuga." He smiled, Aiko looked at the man stranglely. _'This man is a weirdo. He might be a creepy child molester, I'm keeping my eye on him.'_

"I am sorry, Ryuzaki-sama." Aiko bowed her head.

He nodded. "Right. Now that wasn't so hard, get some rest." He stood and walked out the room.

"Why is he taking care of me? I don't need anyone. . .I am alone." Her voice trailed in the darkness. "Always, completely...alone."

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or its characters.

I do own Aiko.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Two**_:

_Question  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Aiko groaned as she felt the Sun's light warming her skin, she opened her eyes halfway. She yawned, sitting up and rubbed her eyes. The girl got up and looked at the third door to her room, she opened it to found out in it was a bathroom. Quickly the girl began brushing her teeth, she acted normal to be in the house of a stranger. Aiko left the bathroom and to the hallway walking down the steps after walking to the end of the hallway, she looked around and she found him. L was sitting there, propped up in his seat, his legs tucked into his chest securely, biting his thumbnail as he stared up at her with a rather shocked expression passing over his pale face.

"Good morning." He smiled, she found him creepy and that would never change.

Aiko walked over and sat across from him. Smelling the aroma of his tea, it was green tea. "Good morning." She did not smile, she had no reason to, right? He took a sip of his over-sweetened tea and eyed the girl intensely, making her uncomfortable.

"So. . .no breakfast huh?" Aiko frowned, she could feel her stomach grumbling.

L arched an eyebrow, "You could make some, if your so hungry." He then looked at a newspaper. Aiko sat up from the table, a bit annoyed.

"Fine." The sixteen year old huffed.

**&**

Aiko placed a plate of four strawberry pancakes in between them. L tilted his head, surprised the girl actually did cook. She had a small bowl of strawberries beside it with syrup. He wanted to see how she ate hers before preparing his own plate. Aiko placed two pancakes on her plate, she then placed three strawberries in a circle, trying to be creative. She poured syrup over the pancakes, chocolate syrup. L licked his lips, it was like eating a cake. Aiko blinked a few times as she noticed how he stared intensely at her food, she moved the plate towards him. A small smile on her face.

"Here Ryuuzaki-sama. You can have mine, I'll just make mines over. No buts either." Aiko began fixing her plate. L was shocked, the girl actually showed a smile and was a bit more livelier then she was yesterday.

"Thank you." L nodded before biting the chocolate covered strawberries. When Aiko finished making her new plate, L looked at his empty plate and then back at hers. Aiko slammed her head on the table causing L's face to show shock. "What's wrong Aiko?" He asked as she shook her head.

"I just realized I'm not hungry, I want something like. Maybe an apple." Aiko laughed nervously, "Have my plate, I don't want my hard work to go to waste. I'm glad you like it though." L smiled and happily stuck his fork in the strawberries and into the strawberry filled pancakes. Aiko went into what looked like the living room while biting her apple. L followed the girl silently, peeking his head out the doorway. He wanted to watch her actions 24/7. He wanted to see how she progressed would she go down the right path? Or back to the path of broken laws. L sat next to her on the couch, in his normal sitting position. Aiko looked at him from the corner of her eyes. _'Child Molester.'_ The voice inside her head rung. _'Any day now he'll show his true colors. Just like Mr. Naginaba'_

L looked over at the young girl, to be so young her body was of an adult and so was her fragile mind. "Am I annoying you?" He asked, Aiko was shocked and look at him and shook her head slowly.

"No, why did you ask?" She turned on the t.v. and flipped through channels.

"No reason." He smiled, Aiko found him mysterious and the more she talked to him, the more curious she became.

Aiko smiled at him, it made L question what her motives were. She rarely smiled since he met her, "Thank you, Ryuuzaki-sama."

L blinked a few times, "You just thanked me?" He wondered as she nodded.

"Hai, I just thanked you." Aiko giggled as L nodded. 'Strange girl indeed.' L stood up and walked out the living room, ready to head out the front door. "Where are you going?" She asked as he opened the door.

"Work." He closed the door behind him. Aiko sighed, she was in a big home and all alone.

**&**

L yawned as he opened the front door, Light and Misa were following right behind him.

"Misa-Misa thinks Aiko-chan was kawaii, is she awake?" The blond idol asked the pale man, who nodded with a smile.

L sat down at a chair. "She's probably watching t.v. typical of a girl her age and who is on probation." He watched as Misa immediately ran to the living room.

"Your so kind, Ryuuzaki." Light teased as the onyx eyed man rolled his eyes. L had made himself some tea and over-sweetened it before sitting back down.

"I am doing this for I feel sad for the girl, you do not know the fact she had so bravely told me. I looked into her records and her mother is dead, and her father passed years ago." L was sitting there, propped up in his seat, his legs tucked into his chest securely, biting his thumbnail as he stared at the table with a rather calm expression passing over his pale face. Light just sighed as he heard Ryuk chuckling in the background and Rem groaning in discomfort for she hated L as well.

Misa was giggling as Aiko screamed, "KYAH! MISA-SAMA THIS OUTFIT IS TOO MUCH!" The sixteen year old girl screamed as Light and L looked at each other in a confused manner. Misa pushed Aiko into the room, Aiko was wearing a tight brassier like top, jean shorts, and black pumps. L coughed up his tea as Light chuckled. Aiko's face flushed red from embarrasment as her bangs covered her sapphire blue eyes.

"Misa, place her in normal clothes. Matter a fact I'll give her money to shop that is certaintly not going to work." L looked at the two girls from the corner of his eyes.

"I-I-I can't breathe, Misa-sama." Aiko coughed fromt he tight brassier.

Misa giggled, "That's because Aiko-chama has bigger breasts then me." L choked on his tea as L tilted the chair back, laughing ferociously.

"MISA-SAMA!!" Aiko screamed.

**&**

Aiko had the blankets over her head. 'This was the worse day of my entire life.' Aiko whined as she heard the door open.

"Are you okay, Aiko-chan?" L asked as Aiko pulled the blankets down, she nodded her head slowly. "Gomen-nasai about Misa, I didn't know she would act like that." L laughed nervously as Aiko scratched her cheek.

"Riiight." Aiko stretched as she laid back down.

"Yeah. . .well, I'm going to bed, oyasuminai." L nodded before closing the door behind him.

"He hasn't done anything yet. . .why is he so nice to me?" Aiko questioned out loud before lying down to rest.

**&**

Aiko woke up early in the morning and made L strawberry pancake, she smiled at her artwork.

"I hope he loves them again." Aiko giggled, she felt like a housewife, someone very important and useful. L came down stairs, washing in his favorite outfit. He smiled as he noticed he pancakes.

"This time I made them more cake like, chocolate chips and I made you some coffee I think I made it sweet enough." Aiko skipped to the kitchen and got the hot white cup, placing it on the small plate next to the pancakes.

"You didn't have to do this for me, Aiko-chan." His onyx eyes met her sapphire ones.

Aiko's midnight black hair swayed along with her movements, "No. I owe you, I would be in jail if it weren't for you or dead in that matter. I owe you my life." Aiko left as L smiled, this girl was getting close to him but he knew she couldn't live with him forever.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned.


End file.
